


Hábitos

by 2UYooHo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Apuestas Inocentes, E intenciones de una relación de tres o sease JaePilWoon, Fluff, M/M, Park SungJin/Kang YoungHyun, Sungbri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2UYooHo/pseuds/2UYooHo
Summary: Jae pierde una apuesta contra WonPil y DoWoon que se niega a cumplir. SungJin y YoungHyun, que vienen llegando del supermercado, se encuentran con el alboroto que se armaron esos tres. Y mientras YoungHyun decide apoyar un lado, SungJin prefiere ignorarlos como es su costumbre hacer cuando sus compañeros de banda deciden hacer cosas bobas.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Yoon Dowoon
Kudos: 4





	Hábitos

**Hábitos**

Mirando sus ojos bonitos, YoungHyun no pudo contener el suspiro que escapó de entre sus labios cuando SungJin parpadeó tres veces seguidas, sorprendido por el acto que Jae, DoWoon y WonPil estaban dando delante de ellos, queriendo entender de qué iba toda aquella situación. El corazón de YoungHyun burbujeó enamorado y su mirada embobada en (únicamente) el líder, transformó sus ojos en corazones.

No era nuevo ni atípico para YoungHyun, encontrar a DoWoon sentado en el sofá, con Jae entre sus piernas y brazos, ni a WonPil de cara a ellos, sentado en el regazo de Jae, imposibilitando cualquier escape por parte de este (si es que era posible para Jae escapar de los fuertes brazos de DoWoon en primer lugar. Aun así, WonPil no desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad que se presentara ante él para acercarse de cualquier manera posible al guitarrista mayor). Tal vez nunca los había encontrado en una posición como aquella antes, pero tampoco era extraño hallarlos molestando a Jae con extremas muestras de afecto y contacto. Sin embargo, para YoungHyun era más divino e importante concentrarse en la amplia gama de expresiones que SungJin podía hacer en tan solo unos segundos, que en las escenas comprometedoras que sus otros compañeros de banda podían estar provocando.

—¿Qué hacen? —La voz de SungJin sonó con recelo al no ser conocedor de las intenciones que aquellos tres tuvieran en ese preciso instante. No había esperado encontrarlos de esa manera al regresar de hacer las compras de la semana con YoungHyun. Le dedicó una rápida mirada al menor a su lado, que parecía más atento a él que a la escena delante de ellos, antes de dirigirla de nuevo a los otros chicos.

—¡SungJin! ¡Brian! —Jae posó su mirada en ellos. Ambos seguían con las compras del súper entre sus brazos y parados como estatuas en la entrada. YoungHyun en ese momento pareció tomarle importancia a Jae, pues volvió su mirada hacia él. Prestándoles la atención que les había negado al entrar en el departamento. —¡Ayúdenme! ¡Estos críos me pusieron una trampa y ahora quieren ser cariñosos conmigo!

—¡No! —se apuró WonPil a decir, un puchero adueñándose de su tierno rostro, antes de que alguno de los recién llegados pudiera interceder en favor de Jae. —Hyung perdió en el Mario Kart y ahora debe de cumplir la apuesta. ¿Verdad, DoWoonie?

El maknae asintió y su voz gruesa no tardó en escucharse en la sala. —Quedó en último lugar y ahora tiene que darle un beso a WonPil hyung.

—Y a DoWoonie también —agregó con júbilo y una sonrisa maliciosa, WonPil. DoWoon se ruborizó, pero asintió levemente, al sentirse un poco cohibido.

—¡No, no, no, me niego! —Jae escondió sus labios apretando su boca con fuerza y agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro. DoWoon tuvo que inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás para evitar ser golpeado por Jae en el rostro.

SungJin no estaba interesado y YoungHyun tenía solamente dos caminos, salvar a Jae o apoyar a WonPil. Sopesó por un segundo sus opciones, pero recordó que Jae se las debía por aquella vez que lo interrumpió en su salida con SungJin y ese era buen momento para cobrárselas y ayudar a WonPil de paso, quien merecía su ayuda. Ya lidiaría más adelante con Jae.

—No puedes negarte, hyung, hiciste una apuesta de forma consciente y perdiste, ahora debes aceptarlo como un verdadero hombre y cumplir con ella. —Fueron las palabras exactas de YoungHyun, que compartió una mirada ingeniosa con WonPil, el tecladista le sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior, contento por ser apoyado. SungJin al lado de YoungHyun solo suspiró acostumbrado a los actos infantiles de sus compañeros de banda y negó con la cabeza. Continuó el camino hacia la cocina que no debió interrumpir en ningún momento por las estupideces de los chicos.

—¡Espera hyung, voy contigo! —YoungHyun no tardó en seguirlo apresurado, al notar que lo dejaba detrás.

Desde el sillón, Jae no pudo evitar gritar, al ser abandonado a merced de los dos menores; sintiendo en lo profundo de su ser la traición de su hermano. ¡ _Brian!_ No existía en ningún film, grito más dramático que el que soltara Jae en aquel instante.

—Si no nos das nuestro beso, hyung, nosotros te besaremos a ti —sentenció WonPil, intentando parecer intimidante, pero el puchero sobre sus labios y el pequeño fruncir de su ceño, lograban solo el efecto contrario. Jae miró al techo, implorante, pero cuando regresó su mirada hacia el rostro de WonPil, la resignación era dueña de sus facciones.

—Está bien, soy un hombre que cumple su palabra —habló, su voz sonó pequeña y entrecortada; tuvo que carraspear para aclararla. —Lo haré. Pero primero a DoWoon-ah. —Se le había ocurrido algo.

DoWoon detrás de Jae abrió sus ojos, sorprendido. WonPil solo acentuó su puchero. —Yo quería ser el primero.

—Tómalo a déjalo.

—Lo tomó, lo tomó.

WonPil le dedicó una mirada a DoWoon y el maknae asintió con su cabeza a WonPil, soltando a Jae de su cuidadoso agarre, pues no había querido lastimar las frágiles (en apariencia) muñecas del mayor, WonPil se bajó del regazo de Jae y se sentó sobre el sillón. Jae entonces fue capaz de moverse y acomodarse en medio de los dos. Luego de cinco segundos (porque los contó), se giró en dirección a DoWoon, quien seguía recargado sobre el reposabrazos del sofá y con las piernas separadas y flexionadas, pues Jae no había permitido que se acomodara de forma correcta.

Entonces WonPil vio en cámara lenta como Jae tomaba el tierno rostro de DoWoon entre sus manos y se inclinaba hacia él. Las mejillas de DoWoon adquirieron un rubor hermoso y sus ojos, que brillaban expectantes y nerviosos a la vez, permanecieron fijos en los del mayor. Una preciosa sonrisa se extendió por su propio rostro sin poderlo evitar y se llevó ambas manos al pecho, sintiéndose extasiado. La distancia entre los rostros de Jae y DoWoon fue disminuyendo hasta el punto en que sus narices se tocaron, WonPil contuvo la respiración.

DoWoon no quería parpadear, porque si eso era un sueño o una fantasía, temía que sí parpadeaba, Jae se difuminaría. El aliento tibio del mayor le acarició los labios cuando la distancia fue cerrándose entre ambos, Jae ladeó el rostro y le dedicó una fina sonrisa antes de que sus labios tocaran los suyos, sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios sintieron la tenue caricia como algo profundo, un sentimiento que se acentuó en la punta de su estómago e hizo un torbellino en él, ¿cómo algo tan dulce y delicado podía provocar tal revolución en su interior? Jae se separó y DoWoon abrió sus ojos de nuevo, la sonrisa pintada en el rostro de Jae era hermosa. DoWoon casi suspira, casi porque WonPil se adelantó.

—¡Oh my god, Jae! —WonPil agitó sus manitas hechas puños, totalmente emocionado. —Nunca dijimos que fuera un beso en los labios, pero no hay queja, no la hay. ¡Ahora el mío! —WonPil cerró sus ojos y alzó su bonito rostro en dirección al de Jae.

DoWoon aún todo enrojecido, rio bajito, ante la personalidad entusiasmada de WonPil, el tecladista siempre era lindo. Jae, que difícilmente olvidaría lo ofendido que estaba por haber perdido contra ambos menores, tomaría su venganza pronto. La idea que se había cruzado por su cabeza tomó forma al notar lo fuera de guardia que estaba el menor esperando por que cumpliera su apuesta con él. Así que cuando tomó a WonPil por el rostro como había hecho con DoWoon segundos antes, en lugar de dirigir sus labios hacia los del otro, depositó un pequeño y rápido beso en su frente. WonPil abrió sus ojos asombrado y se tocó con una de sus manitos el lugar mimado; su mirada permaneció sin parpadear sobre la del mayor.

—Apuesta cumplida —sentenció orgulloso Jae y levantándose rápido del sillón se fue corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación. DoWoon decidió acercarse a WonPil, su intención era mostrarle apoyo cuando saliera de su estupefacción y reclamara porque Jae no lo había besado de la misma manera que a él; sin embargo, cuando estaba por tocarle el hombro, WonPil gritó con total jubilo:

—¡Jae hyung me besó!

Parecía ser que al final no sería necesaria ninguna clase de consuelo. Y una sonrisa de alegría se extendió por el rostro de DoWoon. Un WonPil feliz significaba un DoWoon feliz, y la misma fórmula podía aplicarse a la inversa. (Jae no lo entendía todavía, pero él ya era parte de la misma fórmula).

-

—Parece ser que Jae perdió después de todo —pronunció SungJin terminando de guardar los cereales en su respectivo gabinete. —Kang Bra, pásame la bolsa donde viene el azúcar y el café —le pidió a YoungHyun, el menor inmediatamente atendió su pedido y se quedó parado detrás de él, esperando a que cerrara la puertecilla de la alacena cuando terminara de guardar el contenido de la bolsa.

Cuando SungJin terminó y se giró para ir por las compras que iban en la lavandería, se encontró de frente con YoungHyun. SungJin le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, para luego hallarse enarcando una ceja al ser abrazado de repente por el menor.

— Hyung, yo también quiero un beso.

SungJin se quedó en silencio viendo a YoungHyun a los ojos; no obstante, bastó solo un segundo para que se sintiera derrotado —bajo el dominio de la anhelante mirada de YoungHyun sobre la suya—, y le sonriera sutilmente al ver el tierno puchero que se le dibujaba en el rostro. Lo abrazó por su talle y apoyó su frente sobre la de él.

—Entonces hagamos una apuesta. Dime, ¿en qué quieres perder, YoungHyun?

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Saben algo? Escribir no es lo difícil. Lo difícil es mantener una idea y ser capaz de desarrollarla. 
> 
> Ah, desde cuando tenía que haber escrito algo de DoWoon y Jae, y de WonPil y Jae. Porque me dije: escribiré un drabble de los dúos que me salgan en las photocards de sus álbumes. Y en gravity me salió el jaewoon y en entropy me salió el jaepil. Entonces me debía a mí misma dos drabbles del jaewoon y dos del jaepil, pero no más no me nacía ninguna idea… Luego, en una noche de insomnio (hace dos días) yo quería escribir (y de hecho me puse a escribir) de YoungHyun embobado en el rostro de SungJin e ignorando al resto y a SungJin juzgando el bobo actuar de los otros, cuando de pronto las líneas se convirtieron en jaepilwoon y me dije, ¿por qué no? Y es así como está esto aquí. ¿No es genial? ¡Dos pájaros de un tiro! Todavía me estarán faltando dos más, si es que no se me ocurre otro dos por uno xD 
> 
> Y SungBri, ellos estarán siempre de por medio porque el fandom, el mundo, el universo, ustedes y yo, necesitamos SungBri~ Algunos aún no lo saben, pero es así u.u 
> 
> No creí que sería capaz de subir algo este primer mes del 2020, aunque ya casi acaba, todavía cuenta...
> 
> Ya, pos; gracias por leer mis sencillas ideas y por leerme a mí al final de las notas cuando las dejo.  
>  ¡Hasta luego!
> 
> Pd, esto es lo bonito de que te gusten todas las parejas de DAY6 C:


End file.
